


Говенный водевиль с золотистым оттенком

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Когда жизнь Дина становится дерьмом, в буквальном смысле.





	Говенный водевиль с золотистым оттенком

**Author's Note:**

> Написано спонтанно и совершенно неожиданно для самого автора (который фикрайтером себя ни разу не ощущает) для команды fandom Cockles+Destiel 2017.  
> Моей любимой команде, за которую я в огонь и в воду.

— Дин, ты можешь наконец внятно объяснить, что мы тут делаем? — Кастиэль вылез из машины, попытался поправить вечно перекрученный синий галстук и огляделся.  
Импала стояла на лесной поляне, через которую, по всей видимости, проходил туристический маршрут. Позади на опушке, под ветвями деревьев спрятался коричневый домик с характерными белыми трафаретами мужской и женской фигурок на двух дверях. Между ними висела крупная подробная карта местности с красными и синими венами туристических маршрутов. Неподалеку приглашал к отдыху стол с двумя лавками, грубо сколоченный из потемневших от времени и влаги сосновых досок. Перед ними пролегала широкая лесная дорога.  
Дин обогнул машину, смачно чмокнул Кастиэля в щеку, пробормотал «ща, детка, все будет путем» и нырнул в недра багажника. Вскоре он выудил шесть толстых белых свечей, пакет с непонятным содержимым, уголь, металлическую миску и вывалил все это на деревянный стол. Миска задребезжала и упала на землю. Дин немного суетливо поднял ее, обдул от пыли, отполировал один бок полой клетчатой рубашки и снова аккуратно поставил на стол. Кастиэль напрягся и взъерошил и без того вечно спутанные волосы. Когда его охотник, любовник, да и просто временами славный парень Дин Винчестер начинал так себя вести, у Кастиэля в прямом смысле этого слова поджималось очко, потому что обычно такая активность ничем хорошим не заканчивалась.  
— Дин? — Кастиэль добавил в голос ангельской суровости, но тот даже не вздрогнул. Конечно, когда ангела господня имеют в хвост и гриву почти каждую ночь, в конечном итоге страдает субординация.  
— Да? — Дин наконец-то закончил ловить свечи, так и норовящие скатиться с покатого стола, поставил их вертикально, потом осторожно вскрыл пакет, высыпал его содержимое в миску и наконец повернулся к Кастиэлю. — Знаешь, что задолбало меня в нашей жизни больше всего?  
Кастиэль в замешательстве помотал головой. Задолбать старшего из братьев Винчестеров могло много разных факторов, для простого обывателя на первый взгляд незначительных.  
— Больше всего, если не считать постоянные попандосы в виде апокалипсисов, левиафанов, концов света, охоты на нечисть, дешевого пойла и прочую дребедень, меня задолбало то, что мы постоянно живем на грани нищеты. Да, у нас есть бункер, да у нас есть машина, у нас есть мы, Сэмми, в конце концов… Но у нас вечно нет самого главного… — Дин сделал драматическую паузу, надул щеки и выдал, — у нас нет денег!  
— Но у нас же есть ворованные кредитки и… — начал Кастиэль.  
— Как долго, Кас? — патетически вскричал Дин, закатив глаза. — Как долго еще? Пока тебя, или меня, или Сэма не поймают? — Дин покачал головой. — Короче, я придумал идеальный вариант. Мы вызываем Кроули, я запираю его в дьявольскую ловушку. А чтобы получить возможность вылезти из нее, он выполняет мое желание совершенно бесплатно, то есть даром.  
— Но Дин, это идиотизм, через десять лет он заберет твою душу! Как будто ты не знаешь условий стандартного контракта! — возмутился Кастиэль.  
— Нет, в том-то вся и хитрость. Из дьявольской ловушки ему не выбраться, придется исполнить мое желание бесплатно. Я — гений, детка, — гордо возвестил Дин и он с оттяжкой хлопнул Каса по заднице. Кастиэль подпрыгнул от шлепка и только покачал головой: если Дин закусил удила, свернуть его с намеченной дороги было невозможно.

Через пятнадцать минут на столе был начертан углем символ, по углам его стояли шесть горящих свечей, центр заняла миска с ингредиентами. Дин полоснул охотничьим ножом по ладони, сжал руку в кулак, в миску потекла кровь. Потом Кастиэль послушно зажег спичку и бросил ее в миску. Вспыхнуло высокое, рыжее пламя, и Дин нараспев произнес: «Et ad congregandom, Eos coram me».  
— Ну что тебе опять, Винчестер? — раздался недовольный баритон с британским акцентом. Дин и Кас синхронно обернулись: посреди дороги стоял нахмурившийся Кроули в извечном темном кашемировом пальто и костюме-тройке. — Вообще-то ты отвлек меня от государственно важных дел. Думаешь, легко наводить порядок в аду?  
— Виноват, твое величество, — хохотнул Дин и, прежде чем Кроули успел пошевелить пальцем, бросил в его сторону зажженную зажигалку. Пламя вспыхнуло моментально, образуя круглую стену огня вокруг короля Ада.  
— Ну совсем охамел, — протянул Кроули и тяжело вздохнул. — Этого жизнь ничему не учит, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Чего ты хочешь, неугомонный?  
— Денег. И чтобы не кончались.  
— Ну и на фига тебе я? Вызвал бы обычного демона перекрестка, заключили бы стандартный контракт на десять лет, и греби себе деньги лопатой в свое удовольствие.  
— Ну нет, — фыркнул Дин. — Обратно в ад я не хочу, даже через десять лет. Давай так: ты выполняешь мое желание без каких-либо обязательств, а я уж, так и быть, выпущу тебя из кольца святого огня. Нет — будешь сидеть в нем до скончания века.  
— Ладно-ладно, — сдаваясь, махнул рукой Кроули. — Тебе проще дать, чем объяснять, почему дать не хочешь. Изъявляй свое желание, мне некогда.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул и медленно сделал шаг в сторону плененного короля Ада.  
— Хочу, чтобы все, к чему бы я не прикасался, превращалось… — Дин оступился, услышал под ногой характерный чавкающий звук, покачнулся, затряс ногой и выпалил: — Вот же дерьмо!  
Брови Кроули задрались почти до линии роста волос, пару секунд он молчал, осмысливая сказанное, а потом начал хохотать, сгибаясь почти пополам, в глазах выступили слезы. Кастиэль схватился за голову, но было уже поздно — желание прозвучало.  
— Чувак, ой я не могу, приятель, — ржал Кроули. — Ты сделал мой век! Сегодня в адском чате это будут терки дня, я уже предвкушаю срач в комментах на несколько свитков! Дин, белка ты моя неугомонная, да за такое желание я тебя даже целоваться не заставлю, за такой кайф, от фирмы все бесплатно, не дай бес твой парень заревнует! — Кроули вытер слезы из уголков глаз и резко успокоился. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Кастиэля. — Ладно, мальчики, веселье закончилось, выключайте духовку.  
Кастиэль взмахнул рукой, и кольцо огня быстро пропало. Кроули нахально подмигнул и схлопнулся в точку.

На поляне у опустевшей дороги стоял ошарашенный Дин и его не менее ошарашенный ангел. Дин долго смотрел на выгоревший до оплавившихся камней черный круг посреди дороги и молчал.  
— Кас… — наконец прошептал Дин, — я что вообще в итоге пожелал-то?  
Кастиэль зажмурился.  
— Не проси меня повторять, Дин. И вообще, ты думал о формулировке желания? — простонал он и на всякий случай чуть отодвинулся от охотника. — Попробуй дотронуться до чего-нибудь, может, все еще не так плохо?  
Дин тяжко вздохнул, наклонился и дотронулся до лежащего рядом с ботинком камушка. Кастиэль скривил нос: по поляне поплыл характерный запашок.  
— Кроули, вот сволочь, эстет чертов… — выплюнул Дин, глядя на аккуратную кучку говна с залихватским хвостиком на верхушке.  
— Зато никто не может обвинить его в том, что он не выполняет свою часть сделки, — пробормотал себе под нос Кастиэль, чтобы Дин не услышал. И сказал уже громче: — Ладно, Дин, давай лучше поедем домой, нужно сообщить Сэму о твоих новых сверхъестественных способностях, — не удержавшись, съязвил он.  
Дин все еще рассматривал кучку. Она была совершенно нетипичного цвета: в ярких лучах летнего солнца, заливающего поляну, она казалась золотой. — Слушай, Кас, а может, это все-таки золото?  
— Дин, не все то золото, что блестит, — отозвался Кастиэль.  
Дин снова вздохнул, отвернулся и направился к Импале. Не успел он протянуть руку к карману джинсов, как был остановлен истошным воплем Кастиэля.  
— Что? — вскинул бровь Дин и повернулся к ангелу.  
— Не смей дотрагиваться до одежды, — выпалил Кастиэль. — Дай, я достану ключи и машину поведу тоже сам. А ты вообще держи руки на весу и ничего не трогай.  
Дин послушно повернулся боком к Кастиэлю, и тот запустил руку в передний карман его джинсов.  
— Это не ключи, — хмыкнул Дин, и Кас закатил глаза.  
Наконец Кастиэль нащупал и выудил искомое, со всеми предосторожностями усадил Дина, державшего руки на весу, словно хирург перед операцией, на пассажирское сиденье, и они поехали в бункер.

— Сэмми! — заорал Дин, не успев еще даже спуститься по лестнице в холл бункера.  
Через несколько мгновений Сэм появился в главном зале с раскрытой книгой в одной руке и бутербродом в другой.  
— О, привет, — промычал он, пытаясь прожевать и не отрывая глаз от текста. — Вы где были?  
— Катались, — буркнул Дин.  
— Твоему брату пришла в голову светлая мысль, что мы очень бедные, и он решил обхитрить Кроули, — наябедничал Кастиэль.  
— И? — Сэм поднял голову от книги, широко раскрыл глаза и даже жевать перестал.  
— Видимо, Дину не давала покоя слава царя Мидаса и он решил его переплюнуть.  
— Он что, попросил у Кроули, чтобы все, до чего он дотронется, превращалось в бриллианты? — уточнил Сэм.  
— В баксы, — встрял Дин.  
Сэм присвистнул.  
— Неважно, — отмахнулся Кастиэль. — Факт в том, что, произнося свое желание, он поскользнулся на кое-чем и вместо денег получилось…  
— Кас, ну не тяни, — поторопил его Сэм.  
— Говно, говно собачье получилось, — не выдержав, рявкнул Дин.

Сэм пару секунд молчал, рассматривая брата, потом лицо его сморщилось, словно он сейчас заплачет. Но вместо слез по помещению бункера эхом разнесся громовой хохот. Державшийся до этого момента Кастиэль не выдержал и тоже захохотал. Сэма сложило пополам от смеха, и он, отбросив книгу на стол, упал на ближайший стул. Кастиэль осел рядом, сложил руки на столе и опустил на них голову, плечи его тряслись.  
Наконец через несколько минут стонов и всхлипываний сквозь смех, они успокоились, Сэм вытер слезы с лица и, взглянув на уже побуревшего от злости брата, снова захихикал.  
— Покажи, а? — попросил он.  
— Хочешь, по голове поглажу? — огрызнулся Дин.  
— Может, не надо? — Кастиэль встал и успокаивающе погладил Дина по плечу. — Брат все же.  
Дин вздохнул и угрюмо мотнул головой. Сэм потянулся к тетради, лежащей на столе, вырвал пустую страницу и скатал шарик.  
— Вот, — он положил шарик перед Дином.  
— Нос только заткни, — предупредил Кастиэль.  
— Н-да, — задумчиво произнес Сэм через пару секунд, разглядывая желтую, аккуратно свернутую толстеньким конусом какашку. — Можно, конечно, взять немножко и сделать анализ, но я и так полностью уверен, что это говно обыкновенное, слишком уж специфический запах. А Кроули-то юморист, — хмыкнул он.  
— Почему? — хором спросили Дин и Кас.  
— Сейчас. — Сэм придвинул к себе открытый ноутбук и уже вскоре повернул его экраном к брату и ангелу. На экране была фотография — золотая какашка с залихватским хвостиком на верхушке, лежащая на красной подушке с желтыми кисточками по углам. — Вот. Это японская фишка. Один чувак заметил, что короткий вариант японского слова «какашка» на диалекте кандзи очень похож на английское слово «lucky» («удачливый»). И, благодаря этому каламбуру, и родился этот, эм, талисман. В Японии это прямо настоящий бум, пользуется бешеным спросом. Ничего не напоминает?  
Дин покосился на творение, вышедшее из под его пальцев, снова перевел взгляд на экран.  
— Найду, ноги повыдергиваю суке, — угрюмо процедил он.  
— Это ты всегда успеешь. Что делать будем? — спросил Кастиэль, отведя взгляд от картинки и взглянув на Сэма.  
— Да то же, что и всегда, когда Дин в очередной раз вляпывается в дерьмо, — сказал Сэм и вскинул руки, увидев сдвинутые брови брата. — Извини-извини. Кроули нам сейчас не достать; чтобы найти все ингредиенты для смеси на его вызов, понадобится пара месяцев. А пока будем читать книги и искать, может быть, есть другой способ снять это заклятие.

Буквально через двое суток Сэм, тихо вспоминая всех своих и Дина родственников до пятого колена, переключил систему вытяжки в бункере на самую высокую мощность. Несмотря на все ухищрения, купленные резиновые перчатки (которые, понятное дело, не помогли) и постоянные запреты дотрагиваться до чего-либо голыми руками, Дин то и дело умудрялся превратить какой-нибудь предмет в кучку дерьма. Сэму и Касу приходилось кормить Дина буквально с ложки. Настроение охотника, и так редко бывавшее радужным, уже давно перевалило за нулевую отметку и стремительно скатывалось в двухзначный знак минуса.  
Поздним вечером Сэм и Кастиэль сидели, обложившись книгами, когда из недр бункера раздался вопль.  
— Кас!  
— Да, Дин. Тебе что-то нужно? — крикнул в ответ Кастиэль.  
— Подрочить, блин! — раздалось в ответ.  
Сэм хрюкнул и почти уткнулся носом в книгу, Кастиэль укоризненно взглянул на вихрастую макушку, вздохнул и поднялся со стула.  
Дина он нашел в ванной комнате, в душе.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кастиэль.  
— Вот, опять забыл, принеси пакет, — буркнул Дин и ткнул пальцем в сторону. Кастиэль перевел взгляд: на подставке для мыла золотилась завитушка говна. Кастиэль сходил на кухню, оторвал от рулона и принес ароматизированный пакет для собачьих фекалий. Сэм купил пакеты в зоомагазине после того, как Дин решил выпить пивка, а потом попытался убрать веником и совком то, что получилось из бутылки.  
Кастиэль завязал пакет и осторожно держа за кончики, вынес его и выбросил в мусорное ведро. После чего вернулся к Дину.  
— Тебе помочь помыться? — спросил он, оглядев ладное тело любовника, мокрое от воды, и задержавшись долгим взглядом на члене Дина, с кончика которого срывались капли.  
— О, да, детка, когда я отказывался от твоей помощи, — расплылся в улыбке Дин.

— Ну как, вы что-нибудь нашли? — спросил Дин, откинувшись на грудь Каса и пытаясь отдышаться после сладкого оргазма.  
— К сожалению, нет, — отозвался Кастиэль, целуя Дина в мокрый загривок.  
— А у меня появилась идея, — задумчиво произнес Дин, наклоняя шею и давая доступ теплым губам.  
— О, нет, — целуя Дина в нежную кожу за ухом, пробормотал Кас. — Когда у тебя появляются идеи, мне становится страшно, — и он легонько сжал зубы на мягкой мочке.  
— Кас, не дыши мне так в ухо, у меня опять встанет, — выдохнул Дин и выгнулся, потеревшись ягодицами о пах Кастиэля, а потом с явным сожалением отодвинулся. — Так, сначала дело, а потом удовольствие. Помоги мне, пожалуйста, одеться и собрать пару вещей.  
Кастиэль не стал спорить и просто подчинился, как и поступал практически всегда в отношениях с Дином. Он выключил воду, вышел из душа, вытерся и оделся сам, а после помог Дину. Потом сходил в архив, покопался в залежах, нашел коробку из-под адидасовских кроссовок, где на всякий случай хранились кости черных кошек, и положил одну в предварительно найденную на кухне жестянку, где раньше лежало рождественское печенье. Сыпанул туда же небольшим садовым совком кладбищенской земли из открытого мешка, стоявшего в углу помещения, а потом вернулся в общий зал.  
Дин стоял рядом с Сэмом и внимательно слушал брата. Увидев Кастиэля, Сэм протянул ему половинку разрезанных водительских прав с фотографией Дина. Часть имени осталась на второй половине, но «...рт Плант» все еще можно было прочесть.  
— Все нашел? — поднял глаза Дин.  
— Да, — коротко ответил Кастиэль и кивнул.  
— Ну, тогда погнали. — Дин поднял руку, чтобы похлопать Сэма по плечу. И еле успел остановить движение ладони, хорошо, что Сэм увернулся с виноватой улыбкой на лице. — Ладно, Сэмми, увидимся позже.

Кастиэль, пыхтя, засыпал ямку гравием на перекрестке дорог. Мелкий щебень звонко стучал, отскакивая от крышки жестяной коробки. Наконец он разровнял землю и поднялся с колен, отряхивая брюки.  
— Ты уверен, что это подходящий перекресток? — спросил он Дина.  
— Совершенно. Посмотри, — тот кивнул на обочину одной из дорог, где в темноте светились белые головки тысячелистника, колышущиеся на теплом ночном ветру.  
— Привет, мальчики, — раздался сзади приятный грудной женский голос.  
Дин обернулся и присвистнул: внешность демоницы, под стать сексуальному голосу, была что надо. Кас поджал губы, метнул на демоницу предупреждающий взгляд и, поколебавшись, все же отошел на шаг назад, чтобы не мешать охотнику. Дин заметил реакцию Кастиэля, самодовольно улыбнулся и покашлял в кулак.  
— Так что ты хочешь, Дин? — глаза демоницы на секунду подернулись красной пленкой и снова потухли, показалась каряя радужка.  
— Новый контракт, освобождающий от условий предыдущего.  
— Ох, нет, — издевательски улыбнувшись, покачала головой демоница. — Твой контракт с Кроули заключен на крайне выгодных условиях. Я же — низший демон, не мне отменять твою договоренность с шефом, ничем не могу тебе помочь.  
— Да прекрати ты пургу мести! — разозлившись с полоборота, перебил ее Дин и шагнул вперед, пальцами вцепившись демонице в плечо. — Ой!  
— О, боже! — воскликнул Кастиэль и поспешно зажал нос пальцами.  
На перекрестке четырех дорог лежала внушительная золотистая куча с неизменным кокетливым завитком на макушке. Куча похлопала карими глазками и что-то возмущенно забулькала.  
— Так, красавица, — хохотнул Дин, — а теперь отправляйся к Кроули и пробулькай ему, что Дин Винчестер хотел бы с ним поговорить.  
Куча пропала в мгновение ока.  
— А если Кроули не отреагирует? — спросил Кас, осторожно приближаясь к Дину.  
— Ну, если король Ада не внемлет бульканью… — Дин задумчиво посмотрел на темное пятно, оставшееся на месте исчезнувшей демоницы, — в конечном итоге, мы все же заставим его прислушаться к этому гласу, — ехидно улыбнулся он.

Кроули не появился, и Дин с помощью Кастиэля и Сэма начал планомерные газовые атаки на адское королевство. Они объезжали все возможные перекрестки сначала в родном штате, а затем расширяя круги зоны поражения.  
За сутки они обрабатывали до пяти объектов, посылая Кроули пахучие послания.  
На седьмую ночь, когда уже ощущался дефицит костей черной кошки и подходили к концу всевозможные фальшивые паспорта и водительские права Дина (кладбищенской земли в мешке все еще было до фига), Сэм закопал очередную жестянку на перекрестье дорог и отошел в сторону, давая место Дину.  
— Винчестер, как же ты меня задолбал! — Крик эхом отозвался во все четыре стороны. Дин обернулся. Разозленный до порозовевших щек Кроули стоял, освещенный лунным светом, и выглядел слегка потрепано. На всегда безупречном костюме виднелись характерные пятна золотистого цвета. — Сколько это может продолжаться? — не переводя дыхания, заорал он. — Мое королевство превратилось в вонючий говенный водевиль с золотистым оттенком! Ты перепортил армию демониц, и даже не в библейском смысле! — Король Ада потряс кулаком в воздухе.  
Дин не удержался и хихикнул.  
— И не надо мне тут хихикать, тупая белка! — опять разъярился Кроули. — Я каждый раз спрашиваю себя: почему ты получаешься постоянным химическим элементом в каждой куче дерьма, в которую я умудряюсь наступить? Ну! — рыкнул Кроули. — Желай уже, наконец, и чтобы я тебя больше не видел и не слышал минимум год, а лучше больше никогда.  
— Желаю, чтобы ты освободил меня от моего желания превращать все, до чего я дотронусь, в говно! — провозгласил Дин и приосанился, победно улыбнувшись. Кастиэль и Сэм затаили дыхание.  
— Не так все просто, мой пушистый хвостатый прыгучий зверек, — на губах Кроули зазмеилась ядовитая улыбка. — Чтобы твое желание потеряло силу, тебе надо найти могилу праведника, который всю свою жизнь посвятил пожертвованиям, материальным и духовным, отказавшись от благ земных. Раскопаешь, ляжешь на останки и будешь молиться всю ночь. На заре сожжешь кости, и, если молился искренне, исцелишься. Нет — и я займусь с тобой вплотную. Все понял?  
Дин кивнул и оглянулся на ошарашенных Сэма и Кастиэля. Когда он снова посмотрел на перекресток, Кроули уже там не было.

Приближался рассвет. Дин лежал в вырытой яме, в полуистлевшем гробу, срубленном из простых сосновых досок, и номинально обнимался с уважаемыми останками святой монахини Терезы, в миру Бетти Смит, которую местные каноники из соседнего монастыря посмертно номинировали на приобщение к лику святых за ее мирской полный отказ от материальных благ и посвящение своей жизни пожертвованиям. Наверху, на горках земли от вырытой ямы, торчали озабоченные Кастиэль и Сэм. Они опирались на лопаты и внимательно прислушивались к словесным излияниям охотника. Дин уже несколько часов вел одностороннюю близкую беседу с черепом Терезы, пытаясь сначала объяснить ей, зачем он пошел на эту дурость, а потом как все так получилось, на всякий случай попутно припоминая, чем еще грешил в жизни. Череп внимательно и, казалось, понимающе, блестел отполированными пустыми, черными провалами глазниц, только что не кивал.  
— Ну, и в общем, да будет царствие твое на небеси и на земли, аминь, — неуверенно обратился Дин к черепу и поднял глаза. Сверху, в прямоугольнике неба, занимался розовый рассвет.  
— Парни, вытаскивайте меня отсюда. Больше молиться я уже не смогу, — простонал Дин, вытягивая руки вверх.  
Оказавшись на поверхности, он кивнул Сэму, тут же посыпавшему кости в гробу солью, Кастиэль побрызгал их бензином, щелкнул колесиком зиповской зажигалки и бросил ее в яму. Гроб и кости тут же занялись пламенем, по кладбищу пронесся легкий ласкающий ветер, ощутимо толкнул вздрогнувшего Дина в грудь и упокоился в кусте из белых роз.  
— Кас, — прошептал Дин, протягивая руку ангелу.  
— Ты исцелился, Дин, — выдохнул Кастиэль, и, не колеблясь ни секунды, крепко обнял охотника.  
— И пусть теперь хоть весь мир изойдет говном. Если что, я знаю, как достать Кроули, — хмыкнул Дин. Кастиэль поспешно заткнул ему рот поцелуем, чтобы не дай бог, этого не услышал Король Ада.


End file.
